The research and development program will construct the first prototype of a UV Raman microscope to examine biomolecular structure in vivo within single organelles within single cells. This instrument will ultimately be used to examine protein and DNA conformation as well as interactions of these species with drugs and species such as polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons in vivo. The work here will build a novel UV laser which will be the excitation source for the UV Raman microscope.